


Lazy Sunday Afternoon

by MrProphet



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Lazy Sunday Afternoon

“Wouldn't it be easier to use a net?” Merlin asked.

“What?” Arthur could put more disdain into that one word even than Gaius.

“Well, if we had a net and dragged it across the river, we could get twenty or thirty fish in a sweep.”

Arthur turned to look at Merlin in abject disgust. “Catching fish is for fishermen. This is fishing Merlin. It's a fine and noble pursuit.”

“And therefore largely useless and unproductive?”

“Cynicism is a vice, Merlin,” Arthur warned. “Now be quiet, you're scaring the fish.”

“You make more noise than I do!”

“I have a noble, basso profundo voice. It's soothing. Fish are scared by high-pitched tones.”

“Well, that won't help,” Merlin noted, glancing across the river.

“Hmm?”

“Gwen and the other maids are coming to do the laundry; they'll scare away all the fish. You won't be able to do anything except oh, I get it.”

“Merlin, if that were true, the world would surely be on the point of some terrible catastrophe. Now be quiet,” he insisted, “or you'll scare the... fish.”


End file.
